


At the End of the Day (You're Mine)

by Rezzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealous Derek, M/M, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzi/pseuds/Rezzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home smelling like someone else. Derek doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day (You're Mine)

When Stiles stumbled drunkenly through the door to his room late at night, the last thing he expected to see was Derek.

Derek glowered at him from where he was leaning against the window. “Where have you _been_?” He growled as he started to stalk toward Stiles. Stiles whimpered, too light headed to deal with Derek’s particular brand of intimidation.

As he stepped closer, Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. When he opened his eyes again they were red. Stiles cowered.

“I went to the Jungle,” Stiles grumbled “It wasn’t like you warned me you were coming over. You can’t expect me to be home to research for you all the time.” He pouted.

Derek’s glare got... _glarier_. Stiles decided to ignore him. He peeled of his damp shirt over his head with the most coordination he could muster- at this point he couldn't summon enough brain power to be self conscious. His movements were abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his neck, thumbing over a hickey and more growling.

Stiles moaned happily at the sensation as he continued to strip down to his boxers. He was a little unsteady on his feet, almost tripping when his foot got stuck in his jeans. A hand appeared on his waist.

When Stiles turned around he was surprised to see Derek taking forced deep breaths through his mouth, eyes tightly closed. When he finally opened them they were blood red.

“Derek, are you okay?” Stiles was kind of scared, but worried.

“Who were you with tonight Stiles?” Derek tried to be calm, but something was obviously bothering him. He took a step back from Stiles, as if trying to put distance between them.

“I went to the Jungle with Danny, ‘cause he wanted a wingman. But it’s okay, since I made out with this cute guy-” Derek started growling again, eyes flashing as he stepped forward and grabbed Stiles by the waist. He started to rub his cheek over Stiles neck.

“Wha-? Dude, what are you doing?" Stiles' voice felt huskier than usual. 

Derek growled into his neck, "Don't call me dude."

"Is this a pack thing?” Derek grunted, but continued to give Stiles stubble burn so Stiles took that as a yes.

“I need to sleep, so if you want to continue _scent marking me,_ ” Stiles glared pointedly “I’m going to move it to the bed, capiche?” Derek didn’t respond, instead latching onto the hickey and trying to erase it with stubble burn.

He pulled Derek with him as he collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the blankets as too much effort especially when he had a body heater in bed next to him. Or, more accurately, _on top_ of him.

Stiles figured this was probably a bad time to be turned on, especially considering his drunken self was not the greatest at making decisions, but it was so easy to pretend that Derek wasn’t just here for pack, he was here for _Stiles_. In his inebriated state it was all too easy to pop an accidental boner. Well, mostly accidental, considering Derek had been a deciding factor in discovering his not so straight sexuality.

Derek looked up sharply at the spike in arousal, breathing deeply through his nose. His eyes flashed red. Seeming to take Stiles' arousal as some sort of permission he licked at the base of Stiles neck, over the hickey. Stiles shivered in response. Derek sunk blunt teeth into it, removing all visible evidence that another guy had been with Stiles tonight.

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned “Derek- _mhmm there_ \- what are you, _ah_ , doing? Pretty sure that’s not just scent marking.” Derek separated his mouth from Stiles neck reluctantly, and Stiles whined at the loss.

“You smell wrong.” Derek mumbled. He looked up sharply “I’m not here for research.” He stared pointedly at Stiles, his grip tightening on Stiles waist.

“So you came to my room at _three in the morning_ for something _not_ life-threatening? Would you care to explain why?” Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his boner, but not moving away from Derek’s hold. Derek pulled him closer.

“I came to see you. You weren’t here. I was waiting.” Derek looked put out when Stiles laughed.

“Are you saying you, _Sourwolf_ , were worried about me?” Stiles smirked.

Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles neck before mumbling “Yes.”

Stiles face softened. “So what did you want me for then?”  

“Jus’ wanted to see you.” Derek said quietly before moving back to work on hiding the old hickey under a new, bigger one, eliciting another moan from Stiles.

“Oh, _oh._ ” Stiles relaxed into Derek’s arms. Derek made a happy noise before moving to the other side of Stiles neck and starting another hickey. Stiles arms came up around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer. Derek slid his hands up from gripping Stiles waist to move over his bare chest, his breath hitching when Stiles arousal spiked.

“You- _gah_ \- _like_ me.” Stiles gasped out.

“Mmm, obviously.” Derek hummed, hands continuing their exploration of Stiles body. Stiles grinned.

“A man of many words. But you were- you were  _jealous_.” Stiles cackled.

“Shut. Up.” Derek punctuated by kissing Stiles, effectively preventing him from saying anything else. Stiles moaned into the kiss, his hands tangling themselves into Derek’s hair. Derek moved his hand behind Stiles neck, holding him to the kiss, and only moved back to let Stiles gasp for air.

“I am totally on board with this.” Stiles panted, followed by a yawn. “But I am insanely tired. We are doing this in the morning- you're not allowed to run away from this, okay? I'll... come at kiss it out of you if I have to.” His eyes started drifting shut.

"I don't think that's the deterrent you think it is." Derek's voice sounded almost fond. Stiles must be more tired than he thought.

Derek moved next to Stiles, lying on his side. He wrapped an arm around Stiles waist, firmly pulling him back into his chest. Nuzzling into Stiles' neck, Derek sighed contentedly.

Just before he finally fell asleep, Stiles felt Derek murmur something into his neck. It sounded suspiciously like  _'Mate.'_

On the verge of sleep, Stiles smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes (feel free to point any out and I'll try to fix them)  
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
